Work My Body Like A Record
by adii1201
Summary: She's asking him to go home, now it's his turn.


**Disclaimer:** Wish it was mine.

**A/N:** So I know, maybe it's just me and my crazy mind going these places but well, I always felt that what Lynette said to Tom at end of the scene on 5x15 meant she wanted, well, what I wrote in the fic. Anyway, maybe it makes no sense at all but I hope it's still worth reading and commenting!

Work My Body Like A Record

"I think this can all wait until morning, don't you?" She asked and covered his mouth with hers, kissing him so passionately.

He smiled and she went to the back, giving him time to get his things so that they could go home. He was sure she'd be mad at him after what he did and that he'd have to apologize for what he did but she understood, without any words.

He turned off the lights and went to the back. She was just putting her coat on as he came in. He watched her, she didn't know he was there, she was so beautiful, he thought.

"Hey" he whispered so that she wouldn't get scared.

"Hey you" she said and smiled warmly. "Ready to go home?" she asked and came closer to him, resting her hands on his chest.

His hands rested on her waist and he pulled her closer to his body. "Yes" he answered, now smiling too.

The ride home was quiet. They were both tired and he was really upset so they didn't feel the need to talk and it was alright for both of them. They've been married for so long they didn't feel uncomfortable if they weren't talking.

He parked the car and they got out of the car, heading straight to their bedroom. He closed the door behind him and she was already near the mirror, taking her make up off, preparing to take a bath and go to sleep. She was about to unbutton her shirt when he wrapped his arms around her, her back now pressed against his chest.

"Hmmm" she moaned.

He began to place soft kisses on her neck and she closed her eyes, enjoying every moment. His hands began to unbutton her shirt, touching her skin a little.

When he finished unbuttoning her shirt he slowly took it off, revealing her body. She turned around to face him, wrapping her hands around his neck. He rested his hands on her back and pulled her closer. She joined her lips with his to a passionate long kiss. His hands moved over her back and up to her bra, unhooking it. She broke the kiss, taking a step back from his body so he can remove the bra. Once he did, she wrapped her arms around him again, longing to kiss him.

He began to unzip her pants, slowly taking them off. Once he got rid of her underwear as well he began to push her slightly towards the commode near their mirror. She didn't resist. Her hands tugged the end of his shirt with every intention to remove it from his body. He lifted his hands, allowing her to do so.

He lifted her up a little, placing her on the commode. Her legs wrapped around his waist, more than ready for him. He began to softly kiss her neck and then went south to her breasts. She moaned quietly, her one hand grabbing the edge of the commode, her other running through his hair, keeping his face closer to her body. His lips covered her body with kisses, from her neck to her stomach, not leaving an inch of it untouched by him. His hands slowly went up and down her thighs as she moved uncomfortably, longing for him. He bent down, his mouth now kissing her inner thighs, getting closer and closer to her core. Her breath got heavier, her body alerted. He slowly moved his tongue over her clit and the loud moan that escaped her mouth told him he was doing a great job. Both of her hands were now holding the edge of the commode, trying so hard not to scream, loving the warm feeling that ran through her body.

_"Tom"_ she said with a husky voice. He knew what she wanted and he didn't hesitate. Slowly he moved away from her, her hands already set on his belt, trying to open it. It didn't take long till he was standing between her legs, his arms holding on to her waist, hers wrapped around him, pulling him closer. He lifted her leg a little, positioning himself at the right spot.

_"Tom, please"_ she pleaded.

He entered her gently, his lips immediately covering hers, preventing her from screaming. His tongue searched for hers while his thrusts became more precise, running faster yet going deeper.

_"Oh god" _He moaned as he felt he was close. He could feel her fingernails digging at his back and he knew she was too.

She moaned his name the moment her body clenched. He tightened his grip, also not controlling the loud scream that left his mouth.

The moment they finished his lips covered hers, not leaving her body just yet. They both tried to catch their breath, both of them sweating and panting.

_"God, Tom"_ She whispered, still short winded.

_"I love you so much"_ He breathed on her lips, kissing her again. He left her body and helped her back to the floor. She pulled him to the shower, keeping his hands around her body all the time.

_"I love you more" _She smiled, pulling him in for a hug under the hot water.


End file.
